J
History J was born in the portal room of a Stronghold. Normally when these structures generate, only Silverfish spawn in the Overworld, and Endermen in the End. However, this Stronghold generated in a slimechunk. A Slime spawned, fell through the portal, and right onto the block where an enderman was spawning. This caused the two mobs to glitch together and become one. Family Because he's a mix of two different types of mobs, he has two families! His two dads are Endermen, and they live in the End. In the Overworld, he has his little sister, a Slime. His fathers love him, even if they don't quite understand him. He can't live in the End with them because his teleportation powers are much weaker than pure Endermen's, so he can not properly get around the various floating islands in the void. They meet up on the main island of the End often to catch up and spend some quality time together, complete with his dads embarrassing him in front of all his friends! He spends more of his time in the Overworld with his little sister. Slimes can not communicate in the same way as Endermen, so the two can't talk, but they nevertheless love each other very much. But because his powers are split evenly between Slime abilities and Endermen abilities, he doesn't spend as much time as he would like to with his family, as he just can't fully live in either of the two societies. The one mob that J really feels connected to is Silver, his best friend. Silver is another glitched double-breed mob, but instead of an Ender-Slime, they're a Sliver-Slime, a combination of a Silverfish and Slime. They are less split down the middle, and more of a normal Silverfish ''made ''of slime. But much like his little sister, Silver can not communicate with him. Their relationship is closer to that of an owner-pet, but J calls them his best friend nonetheless. Silver lives in the portal room where they were both born, with the rest of their family, so they don't see each other often. But J makes sure to visit them as much as he can. Life in TurtleBrook The group of mobs he fits in the best with is, surprisingly, the player characters! So when he found TurtleBrook, he was ecstatic to move in and start living with his new friends! But based on how others have reacted to his two-toned appearance, he was a bit nervous and decided to quietly build away from everyone else until he knew he could trust the other Scutes. Now that he's comfortable, he goes a bit crazy with the builds he does. He has ''many ''different bases scattered around the world, half of which aren't even finished. He has the love of building all Endermen have, but the attention span of a Slime, so more often than not, his builds go unfinished for weeks upon weeks until he suddenly remembers about them and tries to finish them in a panic. Category:Main personas Category:Characters